1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audiovisual system for audiovisually receiving contents. More specifically, the invention relates to an audiovisual system that is placed in a room having at least one wall including an inner wall and an outer wall and in a space between the inner and outer walls and equips the inner wall with equipment for maximizing at least a video display function or an audio output function so as to be capable of excellently audiovisually receiving contents without disordering a room atmosphere.
2. Background Art
In related art, an audiovisual room for appreciating video contents is furnished with equipment such as a projector needed for processes associated with various video contents.
The projector is used to appreciate video contents on a large screen. A so-called front projector radiates video light to the front of a screen to display an intended video. A rear-projection projector radiates video light to the rear of a screen to display an intended video. The front projector independently provides a construction for radiating video light and the screen. The construction for radiating video light is provided on a ceiling or the like. By contrast, the rear-projection projector integrally forms the construction for radiating video light and the screen.
Concerning such audiovisual room for appreciating contents, for example, JP-A No. 168080/1993 proposes a technique for ensuring an intended space-saving acoustic field by creating a speaker cabinet using a shape and a material suited for an audiovisual room.